thebillfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode:Long Odds
|Episode}} /Credits|Credits}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} |EpisodeAlternativeTitle = |Image =long.jpg |Image_Size =290px |Image_Caption = |EpisodeNo =4 |EpisodeYearxNo =1984x004 |Series =1 |Airdate =6th November 1984 |AirdateAU = |Written_By =Geoff McQueen |Written_By2 = |Produced_By =Michael Chapman |Directed_By =John Michael Phillips |onscreen-credits = |Prev = |Next = }} Long Odds is the 4th episode of The Bill. PC Litten is in trouble for subverting the chain of command. Using his information DI Galloway moves in on an armed robbery suspect. Plot P.C. Litten recognises a photo of a wanted armed robber, but takes the information to D.I. Galloway instead of Sgt. Cryer, and gets into trouble with both men. Meanwhile, a gang of thugs is robbing local shopkeepers, and P.C. Edwards purses a mugger into a derelict building and is trapped when the floor collapses beneath him. Cast * John Salthouse as Det. Insp. Galloway * Eric Richard as Sgt. Cryer * Colin Blumenau as P.C. Edwards * Tony Scannell as Det. Sgt. Roach * Peter Ellis as Chief Supt. Brownlow * Gary Olsen as P.C. Litten * Mark Wingett as P.C. Carver * Trudie Goodwin as W.P.C. Ackland * Jon Iles as Det. Con. Dashwood * Ray Armstrong as Det. Chief Insp. Kirk * Michael N. Harbour as Det. Insp. Wheeler * Roger Leach as Sgt. Penny * Nula Conwell as W.P.C. Martella * Tessa Bell Briggs as W.P.C. Picton * Jeffrey Stewart as P.C. Hollis * Robert Hudson as P.C. Smith * Neil Conrich as Det. Sgt. Pete Sanders * Trevor Cooper as Det. Sgt. Danes * Shirley Cain as Mrs. Taylor * Tony Hippolyte as Desmond Holt * Sean Bean as Horace Clark * Cheryl Hall as Sadie * Edward O'Connell as Boy Mugger * Lorna Barton as Girl Mugger * Ashley Gunstock as P.C. Frank * John Lyons as Fire Officer Goofs, Bloopers & Continuity Errors * Not a goof, although it's often cited as one: PC Tony "Yorkie" Smith appears to be in two places at once. He is at the building collapse with Jim Carver and Tom Penny. He is also apparently seen in the next scene standing guard outside the post office after the robbery has been foiled. The episode cuts back to the accident scene and Yorkie is back there again. However, this apparent mistake is cleared up by watching the morning parade scene at the beginning of the episode. There's an extra who looks very like Yorkie, and both of them can be seen at parade, although the doppelganger is only briefly visible. He also appears in other episodes, and it's clearly this man who is at the post office. * P.C. Litten is given his secondment for CID in this episode, but in 'Woodentop' he had already received it. Long Odds Long Odds Release *The episode was released as part of the Originals VHS Series along with . *The episode was also released on the Series 1 DVD Boxset released by Network in the UK in 2005. *The Series 1 DVD Boxset was released in North America in 2007. Long Odds Long Odds